deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Russo VS Harry Potter
Justin Russo vs Harry Potter is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Justin Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter from the Harry Potter series. Description Male wizards that rose to the top! Will Justin Russo break Harry down, or will Potter's magical combat cut through Justin? Let's find out in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz : Wizards, masters of magic. They use their skills to best their foes through pure smarts or pure brutality. Boomstick : Such as Justin Russo, the bo-Wait a second, is this kid from a Disney Sitcom? Wiz : And Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Boomstick : WHO IS HE AND WHY IS HE ON THIS-''Oh, ahem.'' He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Justin Russo Boomstick : SERIOUSLY, WHY IS THIS GUY IN HERE? He's a sitcom character for crying out loud! What is he going to do, kill us with laugh tracks? Wiz : Justin Russo is stronger than you think, Boomstick. Born of the eldest in the Russo family, he was exposed to wizardry by his father and was taught in the ways of magic, and he became really good with it. Out of the trio of him, Alex, and Max, Justin was the most mature and responsible with magic. Boomstick : Fine, I'll play along. His skills caught the eye of Headmaster Professor Crumbs, who ran a school called WizTech, where Justin then enhanced his skills at became even better at magic. Meanwhile he also worked as a Monster Hunter during his last years of training. Wiz : Later on, the three siblings of the Russo family had to fight in a tournament for who was allowed to keep their powers because plot, and Justin won...by pity. Boomstick : But since Headmaster Crumbs passed on his role to him, he would've kept his powers anyways, so he passed his victory on to his sister Alex while good old Max stepped aside and was given the best reward of all : a Deli. You can truly achieve anything. track Boomstick : Huh? Oh, that was a bit weird. Physicality, Abilities, and Magic Wand Russo Family Wand - Stronger form of an average wand in both physical and magical form. It is made out of titanium and can cast spells that others could mostly not perform. It is also able to cast a wish of any kind the user desires. When it comes to normal magic, the power is boosted by the wand. Magical Abilities * Molecular Manipulation - Able to reverse time, create black holes, turn anyone into anything he wishes, able to grant himself or others enhancements such as size manipulation, turn invisible, teleport, and in general can bend the laws of physics and reality. * Cloning - Justin is able to copy himself or other beings by using the spell Edgebonoutoosis. * Time Freeze - By using the spell Gialsjay Timesday, he is able to freeze time as long as he stands and moves only using one foot. * Mind Control/Telekinesis - By using the spell This that Copycat, he is able to force others to do what he does without anything to stop him from doing so unless he cancels out the spell's effects. By using the spell Cerebellum Erasus, he can wipe a small amount of someone's memories of current events of anyone in range. In another spell without a specific name, he is able to force others to confess anything that holds important information. Justin is able to move any object anywhere by using his wand or hand as a guide until he cancels out the spell Tomunan Kinesis. * Intangibility - By using the spell Atravesandus, he is able to walk through solids such as walls. Wiz : Justin wields the Russo Family Wand, which can cast magic of all kinds and has effects that are stronger than others used by normal wands. In fact, it helps Justin in combat as well, able to shoot bursts of fire and electricity, of which can make a ring or line around the opponent, stopping them in their tracks. Did I also mention that it can even grant any wish he desires? Boomstick : Like a lifetime supply of beer! Wiz : Sure Boomstick. He is also able to do many outstanding things. Although we haven't seen him do some of these abilities since they're rather done by Alex, Justin stated himself that he can do what she does and even more! He's definitely not kidding around, because he proved it by making his own spell and doing other things his siblings cannot do with such proficiency. Boomstick : Holy shit, I underestimated this guy! He can bend the laws of reality itself, create black holes, control peoples' minds, freeze or reverse time, and can make himself walk through walls! Hell, he could even teleport, clone himself, or become invisible! He has everything he needs to be a wizard! Wiz : That's exactly correct Boomstick, Justin has availability to magic usage at nearly any moment and at any time for any situation. All he has to do is wave his wand and he's bound to change something, even if it's the smallest thing around. He's logical, but may have to wait a moment to think a problem through. Boomstick : The only weird thing is that when he does magic, he has to say a certain thing or sentence, which sounds like a weird rhyme and pun scheme. He's had to do it before, but now that he has mastered magic, he doesn't need to do it unless it's a certain situation. Wiz : Justin has bested his sister Alex numerous times, who has been said to be more creative and dangerous with her magic. He has also fought through werewolves and gangs before without using his wand at all, meaning he has some physical experience in fighting. And again, he is magically stronger than Alex, who can use her magic to move entire stars! Flaws & Conclusion Boomstick : This guy's got skill, so what can be so bad about him? Wiz : Well first off Justin needs his wand to work at his best. He can use magic without his wand, but it isn't as powerful as before, making it weaker. Speaking of magic, it can even be nullified by plastic, rendering his real offense useless. Boomstick : Legos, a wizard's worst friend and enemy to bare feet! Wiz : And although Justin has combating skills, it's not always offense Justin is focused on. He prefers to outsmart his enemies, making them trapped. It's more like a powerful gimmicky playstyle. Boomstick : At least he's smart. track Boomstick : ...Oh no. Is this really happening? Harry Potter Wiz : Harry Potter- Boomstick : You know, the guy who lost to Skywalker. Wiz : That's not important! Harry Potter was found as an orphan at a young age after his parents were killed by the dark wizard Voldemort. While Voldemort attempted to assassinate the boy, he was protected by his mother's love, which also gave him his iconic lightning bolt scar and protection from the killing curse. Boomstick : Give him a shitty home, wait ten years, and then bing bang boom, you're a wizard Harry. Sorry, just making a very long story short. So he went to Hogwarts, learned some magic, killed various monsters, plot happens, destroyed some Death Eaters, and then he killed Voldemort. You've heard this before, right? Wiz : Boomstick, are you okay? You're looking a bit grumpier than usual. Boomstick : I think I have a laugh track curse. track Boomstick : Why must it torture me of all people? Physicality, Abilities, and Magic Wand * Made out of Holly and has a Phoenix Feather core. * 11 inches in height * Brother to Voldemort's wand Charms * Expelliarmus - Will disarm the enemy's weapon if he/she has one * Confundus - Confuses the opponent * Demprimo - Blasts holes downwards into the ground * Stupefy - Stuns the opponent, will stop anything in its track * Protego - Protects Harry; may deflect projectiles * Patronus - Shields Harry from evil creatures * Accio '''- Summons various objects * '''Depulso - Unlike Accio, pushes objects away from Harry Curses * Reducto - Destroys mostly anything * Confrigo - Can cause a small explosion * Sectumsempra - Able to slash at an enemy; comes at a surprise and can be lethal * Oppugno - Sends objects to attack someone * Imperio - Able to control someone's mind, but a strong will can fight against it * Crucio - Causes the enemy to feel pain * Avada Kedavra - Killing Curse; if it lands on an enemy, it will be killed immediately except for certain situations and/or turn of events Other Stuff Firebolt * Can reach 150mph in a matter of seconds * Seemingly perfect cruising ability, even comes in with an unbreakable braking charm Apparition * A form of long-ranged teleportation * Can be done without a wand Occlumency * Able to protect Harry from mind control and/or mind reading * Specifically uses a certain memory as his shield Cloak of Invisibility * Wearer becomes completely invisible until he/she removes the cloak * Can be seen if something on the outside is being shown or looking suspicious (phantom footsteps) Wiz : Harry has many forms of magic he can use in an offensive situation. Some things affect objects from far away, or maybe he uses the physical forms themselves to his advantage. He is also able of shooting blasts of magic non-verbally. Boomstick : There may be some we missed, but let's just get those new ones out of the way. Demprimo will blasts holes into the ground, and in a few seconds an entire floor can be destroyed. Depulso acts like an Anti-Accio, pushing things away from Harry rather than towards him. Wiz : And then there is Confrigo, which can make a small explosion, of which is strong enough to destroy the sidecar on a motorcycle. Boomstick : Who uses those anyways? track Boomstick : I'll fucking kill whoever invented the laugh track. Wiz : Besides TV genre hatred, Harry also has his accessories into battles, such as his Firebolt broomstick. As we stated before, it is able to reach speeds of 150mph in under 10 seconds and has great cruising. Boomstick : Harry also has the Cloak of Invisibility, which allows him to be unseen as long as you know, he keeps it over him. It isn't the best stealth tool, since if he does something wrong or if something sticks out about him, he'll be busted. How he sees out of it is a question to me. Wiz : Then Harry has the ability to protect himself from mind control or mind reading using Occlumency. He isn't the greatest at it, but he's pretty proficient at it. He uses a fond memory of his family to protect him, and God knows nothing is going to pierce that. Flaws & Conclusion Boomstick : Harry isn't perfect chosen one, mostly because of the laws of magic. He has to usually aim at someone or have eyesight to shoot his magic at his opponent to be a good shot. Wiz : Not to mention that he needs his wand to perform most of his spells in the first place. If it's destroyed or lost, he's got a bad chance considering he's not a physical fighter in the slightest. Boomstick : But there's always a reason they call him the Boy who Lived. "It's your one last chance, so try. Try for some remorse." Death Battle! Wiz : All right, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick : It's time for a Death Battle! track Boomstick : GOD DAMMIT! Harry was sitting on the plain field, just simply relaxing. It was a sunny day and the weather was just right. He felt is was just one of those days. Then he felt a presence of another. A man walked up towards him. Who was he, and why was he here? Was he sent to hunt Harry? Is it another traitor? He didn't know. The man, Justin, immediately caught a glimpse of him, whom of which brought his wand out. He backed up a bit nervously. He didn't want to cause any trouble nor BE in trouble for that matter. Justin grabbed his wand just in case. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry shot a glowing ray of light at Justin. Ready for the worst, he shot his own blast. The two magical rays collided and cancelled out each others' attacks. Harry spotted that the other was a wizard as well, but his wand was silver and had some twists to it. Both held their wands up as they began to glow. It's time to... FIGHT! Both began shooting simple elemental bolts at each other, some missing one another, while the others collided. Justin had some trouble dodging it, and the same for Harry. But in the end, Harry managed to blast Justin away, which sent him tumbling into the grass. Justin crawled back up with his new shirt covered in grass. Some was in his mouth too, and he spit it out in disgust. The next thing he saw was Harry just straight up teleporting close by. That's his thing, not his! Harry aimed and shot another nonverbal blast, but Justin rolled out of the way and counterattacked with his own blast. Well, he didn't hit him. He hit the ground underneath him, setting fire to circle around Harry, making it seemingly impossible to escape. Justin got up and laughed at him. "I got you now!" Justin shot another blast, but in response Harry waved his wand and gave him a taste of what he can do. He waved his wand around as a blue mini-shield formed in front of him. "Protego!" The blast was deflected and destroyed! Following this, Harry simply smirked at him as he teleported away once more. "Oh come on!" Harry turned up behind him, and as he looked back he waved his wand around. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shot a blast that threw Justin's wand out of his hand and sent it flying away. Justin, confused, went to catch it. Being smart and to rub it in Harry's face, he also showed off his skills of teleportation by of course teleporting to where he estimated the wand to land. Justin got to the ground and searched, he couldn't find the damn thing. He looked and tried to avoid Harry's sight, but still nothing turned up. Eventually, he did find it once it came down falling on his head! The thing didn't even finish falling in the first place and smacked him from above! Russo didn't have time to react, because the next thing he heard came up as a surprise and completely off guard. "Sectumsempra!" Justin got sliced after Harry's chant, of which stunned him down for moment in shock. "Crucio!" Harry sent a blast that sent pain across Justin's body. The pain was sharp and it was getting Justin good. He messed up, how could he...! Of course, he could redo it! As Justin regained himself, he grabbed his wand. On the downside, Harry's back and he seems about ready to finish it off. Justin had to be quick. "McReary Timereary!" " | "Avada Keda-!" Luckily, he was quick enough. The world to Justin flashes as it rewinds back to a random moment. The next thing he saw was back at the beginning where he shot his blast, but Harry deflected it. Again as before, Harry teleported away, and would eventually end up behind him. Justin was prepared, for he grabbed his wand and let it go. As Harry appeared at the destined spot, he shot at him. "Expelliar-''" Harry was struck with a continous bolt of electricity, much like he could do. After a few seconds of enduring pain, Harry was blasted a few feet. For humiliation, Justin magically sprouted a mud pile for Harry to land on, making him and his clothes covered in it. When the mud covered boy got up, he began making random shots of magic while tapping his hand on the ground. Justin was confused why, but then he noticed that Harry lost his glasses, and he couldn't have been well without it. Eventually, Harry did find his glasses, then immediately called upon another spell. "''Accio Firebolt!" In response expecting an attack, Justin rolled away. But...nothing occured. Justin was thinking what could've possibly happened. If nothing is happening, could've he been charging an attack- FWOOM! He didn't have time to think when a flying broom was speeding by him. Harry boarded the broom and rode into the skies at high speeds. He began shooting magic at the grounded wizard, making him run for his life. If he wanted to play games, Justin's got some too. He waved his wand around and then became completely invisible. Well, his body was invisible, but his wand still was able to be seen, so he had to put it in his pocket, even if Harry would've had a hard time seeing it from all the way up there. Justin hid away while he plotted his next move. He could destroy the broomstick, but the flying stick itself was going so fast it would risk his location being seen if he took the shot. But he could manipulate Harry in some way, couldn't he? Justin could take a shot at it. He grabbed his wand as he waved it around. "This that, copycat!" A white flash arose on Harry, making it seem that it worked. Justin began imitating motions to make Harry go out of control while he was searching for Justin. It didn't work! What was wrong? Justin tried again just to be safe, but again nothing happened. Could Harry have something that made him immune to mind control? Possibly, but Justin had a backup plan. He performed the spell again, but this time he took control of the broom. Taking control of it and testing it with success, he surprised Harry by making it crash down to the ground, making Harry stumble. Justin came back, and his invisibility spell somehow wore off. Must've spent too much time scheming up a plan. To Justin's surprise, Harry also had his own way of becoming invisible. It looked like he grabbed a piece of air and made it envelop him, making him invisible. The black hue from teleportation arose again, and then Justin's back was struck again by another blue magical blast. Justin had to kneel for a moment after he was pushed back once more. Harry kept transporting from place to place, shooting bolts after bolts, each with different colors and effects. Russo tried to keep up by dodging and also making lucky shots of his own. "Confrigo!" A blast created a small explosion, sending Russo flying once more into the ground. He couldn't take much more constant punishment. He teleported a safe distance away to where the explosion occurred, next to a tree. He struggled, but manage to get up. He waved his wand before he crafted another thinking session. "Gialsday Timesday!" Time had completely stopped before him, nothing had continued to move in the slightest. Justin balanced on his one foot while getting help from a tree. He gained time for a breather before finally completely recovering his balance and breath. He had to conduct of a plan. Was there any way he would be able to tamper with Potter? He knew before that Harry had to aim, and something disrupting it would leave him at a disadvantage, so did he have a spell for that? ...Of course he did! The man stepped his foot down, resuming time as it once was. As he returned back to the battlefield, he waved his wand hoping his plan would work. "Cranium Revolvis!" Both Harry's and Justin's heads began spinning uncontrollably for a few seconds before turning back to normal. Both of their necks were irritable and in pain, but Justin has reacted quickly and placed another mud pile in front of Harry, who again tripped in pain and dizziness from his spinning head. This not only made the cloak useless, but also gave Justin time to relieve from the risk he just made. Harry got up once again, and he had enough. It was this time he either won or lost. He teleported towards Justin and prepared the finale strike, swinging his wand back in preparation. Justin did the same as he caught on to what happened, but he added a bit more flair when swinging it back. And then they began. It was Bolt vs Bolt, both were strong and were countering each other, with one pushing the other back and vice versa. Cracklings were seen among both of them, one of lightning and the other of fire. Harry was trying to overpower Justin, and he eventually would if he kept it up at the good pace he was now, but Justin was doing something completely different. He was pointing out with his hand. What could he be possibly doing? What he was doing was using magic with his free hand. He aimed towards Harry's wand, his source of power, and hoped he was able to break it free from the opposing wizard's grasp. "Tomunan Kinesis!" Harry noticed afterwards he felt a force on his palm, loosening the wand. Albeit not strong, it was too late when it jumped out of his hand, cancelling out his bolt. Of course, this meant Justin's bolt struck Harry, making him jump. While Harry was down, Justin teleported closer to Harry and shot two blasts in separate directions. The first one hit the wand. Whether he destroyed it or sent it further away didn't matter because it was out of reach for Harry anyways, as if that mattered once the second blast hit Harry When Harry was struck while being stunned, he was surprised to find himself still alive! Then it turned into shock once he realized what really happened : Justin began to make Harry melt from the downside up. Finished running, Justin grabbed his wand and mumbled something. It was a wish, a wish to grant him with enough power to finish the fight. The wand glowed and sent out a harmless and transparent blast, making it look like a breeze through the wind. The multicolored glow grew bigger as it became charged with energy. Eventually, Justin swung his wand back twice at shot a blast at the melting boy. Once on contact, it expanded vertically into a blue light, showing enough power that it was vaporizing pieces away from Potter. Eventually, the light exploded once more, showing nothing out of it but just a few mere pieces of cloth and a lens piece off of a pair of glasses. KO! Russo was happy for his victory. He threw his wand upwards,caught it, and blew it as if he just shot a gun and blew away the smoke. With a wave of his wand, he returned back home to get some well deserved rest. Results cue Music followed by [laugh track] Boomstick : Speechless. Guaranteed speechless. Wiz : Harry may be an incredible master at magic, but Justin's power was surprisingly better than his in terms of usage and effectiveness. Boomstick : It doesn't matter how many curses, charms, or explosions Harry throws at him. If Justin is hurt, he can just go back in time to where he wasn't hurt and try again as long as he didn't overdo it to where Harry becomes familiar with what is happening. He may have to think through a problem or avoid fast attacks, but he could easily have enough time by freezing it...time. ... Boomstick : Ugh. Finally, it's gone! But don't think Justin didn't have any problems. Harry was more experienced and was able to bring more damage easier, but Justin's shenanigans got in Potter's path. Wiz : Justin wasn't able to control Harry's mind via Occlumency, which was a bad sign for Justin. But as we stated before, Justin has magic for nearly any situation given and is able to think it out strategically beforehand. Boomstick : Even if both their wands were lost, Justin would still have the upper hand. He can still use magic even if it's weaker, and can actually use his fists if he had to. Speaking of which, Justin's wand was stronger for being, well, a stronger form of every other wand. Wiz : Don't forget about wishes. Justin can wish for possibly anything by using his wand, giving him yet another advantage. If he wanted to, Justin could've just wished for Harry to be dead. Boomstick : Harry Potter should've wished not to mess with this sitcom master. Wiz : The winner is Justin Vincenzo Pepé RussoCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015